


Memories of the Past

by Shinigami24



Series: Bonds Unbroken [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Flashbacks, M/M, Mystery, Paris Adventure, Pre-Slash, Slash, Tourism, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Shinichi relives moments in his past with his friends and family.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the background story on Shinichi and Masumi's past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and his loves enjoy some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the next fic. Happy Halloween everyone! Hopefully this chapter tides you over until I can post chapter 1, sometimes next week. I still need to finish my other fics first.

** _Previously on Bonds Unbroken;_ **

When Scotch's cover was blown, he and Bourbon discovered that they weren't the only NOC. Rye was also outed by Merlot. Merlot took matters in her own hands and the Whiskey trio lost 20 years of their lives. They were shrunk into first graders.

With Merlot being a FBI traitor, Shuichi was unable to return home. It was too dangerous. So the PSB took the task of hiding Shuichi. Only a select few were told about the new circumstances.

Three years passed as the Whiskey trio adjusted to their current situation. They soon became a triad despite themselves being unable to properly consummate their relationship. This brings us to the present.

* * *

** _Shuichi's bedroom, Jinpei and Kenji's place;  
_ **

Hiro, Rei, and Shuichi had some alone time. They cuddled up as they talked about the current events of the previous week.

"I can't believe that your entire family knows about you." Rei was saying.

"That's your entire family, right?" Hiro asked.

"Yup. As far as I know. What about you?" Shuichi asked.

"It's only me and Takaaki-niisan." Hiro replied.

"You know about my dad going AWOL. I thought he had died before the twins were born." Shuichi admitted.

"Luckily you, my parents were murdered 22 years ago." Hiro replied. Shuichi was shocked.

"Why tell me now?" he questioned.

"He doesn't like to talk about it. When we first met, it was after he was sent to live with relatives in Tokyo." Rei explained.

"I understand." Shuichi nodded. He knew all about painful topics. Then they resumed cuddling.

* * *

** _Dr. Agasa's place;  
_ **

The twins, Heiji, Eisuke, Kaito, and Shiho met up at Dr. Agasa's place. Shiho was still shocked by the twins' friends.

"You look like someone I used to know." Shiho said to Eisuke.

"Boy or girl?" Masumi asked.

"Girl. She's older than me." Shiho answered.

"Really? Maybe it is my neesan Hidemi. She left home ten years ago and I haven't seen her since." Eisuke was hopeful.

"Maybe." they replied.

"How did you five become friends?" Shiho wanted to know.

"It's a long story." came the reply.

"It started ten years ago." Masumi began. As she spoke, memories filled their heads like it had happened yesterday instead of a decade...


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids get a surprising revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted later.

** _den of Kudo Manor;_ **

Shinichi, Ran, and Masumi were gathered in the den with Shuichi. The kids were confused.

"Why are we here?" Shinichi asked. Shuichi took a deep breath before throwing in the towel.

"Shinichi and Masumi are twins." he stated. They were shocked.

"What?!" they asked.

"You two were separated at birth. It's a long story." Shuichi explained. They looked at each other.

"We need to talk with Mama." Masumi said at last. Shinichi could only nod.

"She has some explaining to do." he agreed.

* * *

One day, the twins met at summer day camp. They were surprised to see each other. While the twins were still getting to know each other and knew that they needed to spent more time together in order to bond, they wasn't expecting to meet this soon.

"What are you doing here?" Masumi asked after they recovered from their shock.

"Mom and Dad signed me up. They said that I need to get out more and make more friends." Shinichi sighed. Then they walked inside the building and met several kids their age...

* * *

** _Ramen Ogura, Haido;_ **

Shukichi and Yumi went to a ramen place for their date. They walked into the restaurant and looked around.

"Welcome to Ramen Ogura." Katsumasa greeted.

"What kind of ramen do you serve?" Yumi asked.

"Sayo can take over." Katsumasa smiled. Sayo stepped forwards and handed them menus.

"The special of the day is 'Ramen to die for.'" she began...

* * *

The twins met Kaito Kuroba, Eisuke Hondo, and Heiji Hattori. The three kids came with either their parents or siblings. When they were introduced to each other, they hit it right off. The five kids sat down and got to know each other.

They discovered that Kaito loved magic and was deathly afraid of fish. His dad Toichi was a magician.

"You're Shinichi Kudo right? Son of Yusaku and Yukiko-chan?" Toichi quizzed.

"Yes! You know them?" Shinichi asked the man curiously.

"We're old friends." Toichi smiled. Before Shinichi could reply, it was Eisuke's turn. They found out that he was a terrible klutz.

"I'm just unlucky!" Eisuke sniffed. They also discovered that Eisuke lived with his mother, while Hidemi attended school abroad.

"Our dad lives in Osaka where he works." Hidemi explained.

"That's where I live!" Heiji exclaimed.

"Really? What is it like there?" Eisuke wanted to know. Before Heiji could reply, someone spoke up and asked him about himself. They found that Heiji lived in Osaka with his parents. The young tanned boy loved mysteries and had recently handcuffed himself and his best friend Kazuha together while they were playing cops and robbers.

"She's still mad about it." Heiji sighed.

"Well, we couldn't find the key, so you and Kazuha-chan were stuck together for three days. During that time, you both took baths and visited the bathroom together." Shizuka chided. The kids stared at the now scarlet Heiji with wide eyes.

"Anyway! I like sports and really want to learn martial arts!" Masumi yelled. Then they turned to Shinichi. Shinichi confessed his love of Sherlock Holmes. The kids were on the road to being best friends for life.

* * *

** _the den, Kudo Manor;_ **

Kaito and Shinichi had bonding time. They played Uno. They took turns selecting and discarding cards. Eventually, the game ended when Shinichi lost all of his cards.

"I win!" he beamed.

"Good job! Next time, it's my turn!" Kaito grinned. They smiled at each other.


	3. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eisuke goes to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2, ch 3 will be posted next. Ch 4-7 will be posted later today.

One day, Eisuke got badly injured and needed a blood transfusion. Hidemi donated her blood. About thirty minutes later, Ethan arrived and saw his daughter fast asleep in a chair next to his son's bed. When Ethan woke Hidemi, she stirred and opened her eyes. Her face lit up when she saw her dad. She stood up and they hugged.

"Hello, kids." Ethan smiled.

* * *

The next day, the twins, Heiji, and Kaito visited Eisuke in the hospital. They brought balloons and cards.

"So how do you feel now?" Shinichi asked.

"Sore." came the reply.

"You are feeling better, though?" Heiji checked.

"Yeah." Eisuke replied.

"Let us tell you about our day and you can do the same!" Kaito chirped. So they settled in to catch up...

* * *

One day, Heiji visited Kyoto with his parents. He visited a temple and saw a pretty girl his age. She was dressed in a kimono with her hair pinned up. She was bouncing a ball while singing a song. He was entranced by the sight and fell head over heels in love. Sadly, he never got the chance to find out her name.

* * *

Eisuke, the twins, Kaito, and Heiji got older and older. As they grew, they underwent experiences that would mark them for life. Hidemi left home and never was heard from again. Toichi died in a tragic accident during one of his magic shows. Kaito was grief stricken and unable to understand his beloved father's death.

"Why?!" Kaito vented.

* * *

** _den, Kudo Manor;_ **

Kaito and Shinichi hung out. Kaito was still upset about his dad's death. Shinichi was trying to comfort one of his best friends.

"There's no way that his death was an accident! He always was careful while handling his equipment!" Kaito was saying.

"What about this? When I'm older and well established enough that the police will listen to me. I can try to get your dad's case reopened. I'll find out what happened to him and why." Shinichi suggested. Kaito's face brightened.

"Yes, please do that." Kaito requested.

"It's a deal." Shinichi smiled. Kaito hugged his friend in joy.


	4. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preteens have their fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. I'll be switching back to HoH.

A few more years passed, the twins, Kaito, Heiji, and Eisuke graduated from elementary school and moved up to junior high school. Kaito attended school in Ekoda while Heiji was attending Kaiho jr high in Osaka. The twins and Eisuke all attended Teitan jr high. They'd grown up so fast.

* * *

** _Columbo, Beika, Tokyo;_ **

The 11 years old tweens met up for lunch. They found a table and sat down with their menus. After they finished placing their orders, they started talking as they took turns filling their friends in. They were happy to be together.

Meanwhile, Hiro, Rei, and their friends had the same idea. They met up for lunch at Columbo. After exchanging hugs and back slaps, they sat down to catch up. It had been awhile since they last saw each other.

* * *

** _den, Kudo Manor;_ **

Kaito and Shinichi hung out, they sat down to play World of Warcraft. After setting the game up, they opened the menu and looked at the options. They restocked their supplies then set out on their picked quest. They had fun fighting hydra monsters and dragons. They rescued damsels in distress while treasure hunting.

"We need to do this again!" Kaito cheered.

* * *

** _Sera homestead;_ **

The twins, Shukichi, and Shuichi played Twister. The game started out well at first but as the game progressed, they got tangled up together. The game ended when Shinichi lost his footing and collapsed on top of Shuichi sending them sprawling.

"We're done." Shukichi announced.

* * *

Heiji dragged Kazuha to an arcade after school. There were games from racing to crane. They had fun playing video game such as Dance Dance Revolution and Pac-Man.

"We need to come back!" Heiji cheered.


	5. Past Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chikage visits the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-7 will be posted next.

The plane touched down in Paris, France. The twins, Eisuke, Heiji, and Kaito filed off the plane with their bags. They looked around and Kaito spotted his mom. He dragged his friends over to Chikage. Chikage hugged Kaito happily and Kaito returned the hug. Chikage then greeted her son's friends.

"Welcome to Paris." she smiled.

"Thank you for inviting us." Shinichi returned the smile.

"You're welcome. Let's go and get your other things." she suggested as they started heading to the baggage claim...

* * *

The next morning, the friends started their sight seeing. According to the day's itinerary they would be visiting Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame de tres cathedral, and the palace of Versailles. They got their cameras and were ready for the day.

They started their day by visiting the Eiffel Tower. After looking around the first few floors, they took the lifts to the top.

"My parents first met here." Kaito smiled. They looked at their best friend and his mother.

"It's a long story." Chikage responded as she was lost in a flood of memories...

* * *

** _Paris, France, nearly 14 years ago;_ **

_Toichi and Chikage returned to Paris for their honeymoon. They had met here after all, so it was rather fitting to return to revisit memory lane. The first day, they headed to the Eiffel Tower.   
_

_They looked around the Esplanade and the monument's pillars, then toured the first few floors before taking the lift to the top. They marveled at the gorgeous view below._

_"It's breathtaking!" Chikage beamed. _

_"I know, it's not over yet." Toichi beamed. Then they went to the Champagne Bar restaurant to enjoy lunch..._

* * *

_ **Jules Verne restaurant, Eiffel Tower, Paris, France;** _

After they marveled at the view and visited the Jules Verne restaurant for lunch. They looked at their menus before placing their orders. At a nearby table, a couple were speaking into accented english.

"Can you understand this, Adrien?" the young blonde asked her lunch companion.

"I prefer riddles. It makes it harder for outsiders to understand. Doesn't he understand that, Sylvie?" the man complained.

"Dion vetoed riddles, not as everyone are as clever as you." Sylvie reasoned.

"However, everyone are taking turns, so your turn will come." she promised.

"There is that." Adrien had to admit.

The preteens traded looks as they pretended to be absorbed into their conservation. Then the waiter arrived with the food tray. When they finished up their onion soup and looked up. They discovered the couple had left, having paid the bill and left a hefty tip. A piece of paper was left behind, having fallen on the floor.

Masumi snuck over and grabbed the paper before fleeing back to their table. When they opened the paper, they found strange words. Only some of the words had been deciphered; The Louvre. Inside was a smaller piece of paper with letters written below each letter. A-Z=Z-A.

"It's a code." Shinichi breathed.

* * *

** _Kaito and Shinichi's bedroom, Chikage's villa;_ **

Kaito and Shinichi had alone time. Shinichi was looking at the souvenirs they had gotten in the gift shop. There were models of the Eiffel Tower with the France flag. They munched on their macaroons as they talked.

"Do you like them?" Kaito was saying.

"I love them! But I need to think of something for Shu-nii and Kichi-nii. Mama will prefer something else." Shinichi replied.

"You'll figure something out." Kaito nodded. They talked for some more before getting up to head to the kitchen. They were about to leave the room when Shinichi tripped and landed on top of Kaito. Their lips met into a kiss. The kiss lasted a brief second before they sprang apart, blushing furiously.


	6. Deepen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives decipher the code.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6-7 will be posted next.

The teens had managed to decipher the code. The code led them to The Louvre art museum. When they headed to the place named in the code, they found yet another coded message. Sadly, this was a different code entirely. They looked at each other.

"The mystery deepens." Eisuke commented.

"This is getting interesting." Shinichi smirked.

* * *

While the teens were discovering a mystery, Adrien was in deep hot water with his angry boss; Dion.

"Imbecile! How could you lose the cipher?!" Dion shouted.

"We were in a rush." Adrien tried to defend himself.

"Go back to where you lost it and find it right away!" came the angry reply. Adrien was then dismissed. He promptly rushed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, the tweens were with Chikage, finishing up the day's itinerary. They went to Avenue des Champs-elysses. They looked around, taking in the many shops, restaurants, and other good places, theaters, cinemas, and much more.

"If Sonoko-chan was here, she would never want to leave." Masumi commented. Shinichi shivered.

"Don't remind me!" he moaned.

"Does those cinemas have any films with English subtitles?" Eisuke wanted to know.

"We can always ask." Chikage smiled.

* * *

** _Kaito and Shinichi's room;_ **

Kaito was bonding with his mom, so the remaining preteens met up in Shinichi's bedroom to discuss the note. It took some time, but they were able to crack the code. 

"Replace the numbers with letters. Here goes; 1 for A, 2 for B, 3 for C, and so forth." Heiji said.

"Very clever." Shinichi had to admit. After deciphering the note, they discovered the next location; Luxembourg Gardens.

"There's plenty of statues, it's the perfect place to hide something." Eisuke mused.

"It's official, we have a mystery on our hands." Heiji declared. They looked at each other. What on earth was happening?

* * *

That evening, Kaito and Shinichi hung out. They sat down to watch a Disney movie; The Mouse Detective. They watched as the story played out; from Basil and Dr. Dawson meeting Olivia Flaversham and their adventure began. From start to end, the tale had them captivated. When the credits rolled, they stopped the movie and turned the tv off. Then they went to get a snack...


	7. Cemetery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives are led to the cemetery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7 will be posted next.

The clues led them around Paris. The final code turned out to be a riddle and led them to the final location; Montparnasse cemetery. The cemetery was a final resting place for artists and authors. Sadly, the teens encountered the culprits behind the clue hunt, a gang of thieves.

The thieves didn't take kindly to anyone interfering into their business. They were quick to show their displeasure. The teens led them on a wild chase throughout the graveyard as they ran like bats out of hell. They dodged the bullets as they took cover behind numerous gravestones.

Unknown to the furious thieves, someone had overheard the gunfire and called the police. The police arrived and arrested the thieves. The tweens were given a severe lecture and released into Chikage's custody...

* * *

** _Disneyland Paris;_ **

A few days after the showdown at the cemetery, Chikage took the kids to Disneyland Paris to take their minds off the fright. The tweens visited all rides and attractions Disneyland Paris had to offer. They had fun meeting Disney characters such as Mickey Mouse & his friends, Darth Vader, Aladdin, and much more.

"Where do we go first?" Masumi asked.

* * *

** _Disneyland Paris;_ **

As the day progressed, they went through all five lands and partook the many rides. Kaito and Heiji decided that they preferred Adventureland with the iconic tree house, pirate ship, and Indiana Jones attraction. Eisuke opted for Fantasyland. He would gladly take the iconic Sleeping Beauty Castle with the dragon underground, musical boat rides, and reliving the Disney fairy tales and adventures with toddlers over having a klutz attack and injuring himself badly. 

The twins preferred Discoveryland with Star Wars themed rides and Frontierland with the haunted mansion. The boys and Masumi agreed that the roller coasters, Buzz Lightyear shooting gallery, and the arcade were fun though. In overall, it was a fun outing.

* * *

** _Moulin Rouge;_ **

That evening, the group had dinner at Moulin Rouge. They enjoyed a delicious dinner as they watched the show. They bore witness to a gorgon in her temple surrounded by snakes, a circus act of acrobats, wild animals, jugglers, and many more.

Dancers showcased fabulous costumes accompanied by lively music. When the curtain went down, they gave the troupe a standing ovation.

* * *

** _the den, Chikage's villa;_ **

Kaito and Shinichi had some time to themselves. They were kissing and had forgotten about where they were.

"I could have sworn that I saw them come in here." Heiji was saying. The trio froze when their eyes landed on the kissing boys.

"Oh my God!" Eisuke gasped. The boys came up for air and saw their shocked friends.

"Is there anything you would like to tell us?" Masumi asked. The boys froze...


	8. Separate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives part ways with family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted later.

** _train station;_ **

Time marched on as the tweens returned from Paris. One day, the twins, Eisuke, and Heiji were on their way to Ekoda when they spotted Shuichi. They were shocked and confused. The twins approached Shuichi, sadly Shuichi spotted them and freaked out.

"What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed.

"We are visiting Shin-chan's boyfriend." Masumi replied.

"Hey!" Shinichi glared at his twin.

"Don't deny it, we saw you guys kissing!" Heiji yelled, causing Shinichi to blush furiously. Shuichi face palmed while Bourbon and Scotch were interested. In the end, Shuichi left the kids to get them train tickets. Scotch distracted the twins with music while Bourbon tried to get a closer look at Heiji and Eisuke...

* * *

As a result of the unexpected meeting, Eisuke's guardian took him in hiding for the moment. While Mary decided that they had overstayed their welcome. Masumi met the boys to say goodbye.

"We're moving to England." Masumi spoke sadly.

"I will miss you." they all chorused. They exchanged hugs and phone numbers. Then they went their separate ways.

* * *

** _the den, Kuroba residence, Ekoda;_ **

Kaito and Shinichi hung out. They played WoW. They opened the menu and went through the online store as they restocked. Then they picked the quest.

"What about a treasure hunt?" Shinichi asked.

"Sure, Shin-chan!" Kaito beamed. So off they went. They had fun figuring out the clues, while fighting the various monsters they met. They fought an orge and took down a troll while slaying dragons. They cheered as they succeeded and found the treasure.

"We need to play again!" Kaito cheered as he planted a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

* * *

** _Shinichi's bedroom, Kudo Manor, Beika;_ **

The twins talked over Skype. They smiled as they took turns filling their twin in. They discussed their progress.

"I'm still solving cases, but I still need help sometimes." Shinichi was saying.

"Same." Masumi responded. They talked until it was time to say goodbye. They waved as they logged off.

* * *

_ **Okonomiyaki place, Osaka;** _

Heiji and Kazuha hung out. They went to an okonomiyaki place. After they ordered their food, they sat down to discuss their weekend plans.

"Are you free?" Kazuha asked.

"Sat, I have kendo practice and I'm visiting my friends. We are lucky if we can get together." Heiji replied.

"But I'm free Sunday." he finished.

"Will I ever get to meet your friends?" Kazuha wanted to know.

"Maybe someday if it is possible." Heiji replied.

"Okay." Kazuha nodded. Then they resumed their conservation...


	9. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives have a new mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9-10 will be posted next.

** _Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport, Washington DC;_ **

A year later, the twins, Eisuke, Heiji, and Kaito got back together for a reunion. They took a trip to the US. The plane touched down on the strip and they filed off the plane. They met Josefina Rivera and Jodie.

"Hello, meet one of my friends Josefina Rivera. Josie, those are the kids I told you about." Jodie smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Shinichi and the teens said. Then they went to get their luggage from the baggage claim.

* * *

The next morning, the group went sightseeing accompanied by Nate Finnigan and Alyssa Hayashi. They visited the United States Capitol, Washington Monument, and the Lincoln Memorial. They listened as the guide detailed the history of each landmark. They also took pictures. Nate took pictures of the friends standing in front of the United States Capitol and Washington Monument. Then he took pictures of the teens in front of the Lincoln statue.

"Great! Is there a gift shop here?" Heiji asked.

* * *

** _vague location;_ **

A mystery person was besides themselves in rage. They stomped across the floor back and forth.

'How dare he do this to me?!' they thought furiously.

'He will pay!' they vowed, as they sat down to formulate a plan...

* * *

That evening, the group went out to dinner at a mediterranean restaurant. They studied the menu as they tried to decide what to order. All of sudden a commotion taking place at the next table drew their attention.

"A stalker?!" Lynne shouted.

"Yes, a stalker. Someone is following me. I don't know who." Elijah scowled. He side eyed his fellow diners. He **knew** that one of them was behind it. The question was who?

* * *

** _guest bedroom, Finnigan residence;_ **

Kaito and Shinichi hung out in their assigned room at their host's house. They were talking as they caught up with each other.

"I missed you and the others." Kaito was saying.

"Yes, school isn't the same without Masumi and Eisuke." Shinichi sighed.

"Next year we'll be in high school." Kaito mentioned.

"Right. The only silver lining I can see is that I have more freedom and am nearly old enough for the police to start taking me seriously. So I should be able to visit you more often and get your dad's case reopened." Shinichi responded.

"That's great!" Kaito was thrilled.

"I just need some time to get myself established as a detective and build a rapport with the police first." Shinichi warned. Kaito smiled as they settled down to cuddle.


	10. Sight Seeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip take a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Ch 10 will be posted next.

The group went sightseeing and visited the National Mall. The grassy avenue was home to several iconic monuments including the White House and Smithsonian museums. The group toured the White House and saw mainly the first floor and a few other rooms. They learned about life in the White House. Then they moved to the Smithsonian: National Air & Space Museum. They went from exhibit to exhibit as they learned about how the universe worked among other things.

"Can we come back?" Eisuke asked.

"We'll see." Alyssa smiled.

* * *

** _Arlington National Cemetery;_ **

The group visited the Arlington National Cemetery; a military cemetery. Throughout history, ever since the civil war, soldiers had been buried there. They were looking at the many graves when they suddenly tripped over something and went sprawling.

"Damn it!" Kaito shouted while Shinichi and Heiji tried to shake the person awake. When they finally rolled them over, they discovered a knife into Elijah's chest.

"Oh my God!" they shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsutomu and Mary met up for lunch. They sat down to soup, salad, and steak sandwiches. They talked over lunch as they caught up with each other. When they finished lunch, they hailed the waiter for the dessert menu, no one wanted to leave just yet.

* * *

** _Arlington National Cemetery;_ **

The police arrived and started investigating. They took statements from the teens.

"Please tell us what you saw and heard." an officer said.

"We were sightseeing, this was one of our stops." Heiji answered.

"We never expected to find a real life dead person. I thought this was supposed to be for soldiers only." Kaito complained.

"It is." came the reply.

"I remember that man! He was at the same restaurant as us last night, remember?" Shinichi informed the group.

"Right. He was with four other people. They were acting very tense." Heiji snapped his fingers.

"Someone yelled about stalkers. He said he had one." Masumi nodded. The police looked at each other, this was getting interesting.

"Can you please tell us more?" they asked.

* * *

** _Kaito and Shinichi's bedroom, Finngian residence;_ **

Kaito and Shinichi played a card game; War. They took turns placing cards face down until they got to the last card. Then they turned said card face up. The person with the highest card number was the winner of the round. Several rounds later, they were facing each other. They eyed each other one last time before turning the final card up.

"Yes!" Kaito cheered. Shinichi merely smiled. This was fun.


	11. Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives have their killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-the epi will be posted tmw.

** _Arlington National Cemetery;_ **

The suspects; Jacob, Lynne, Benjamin, and Olivia were demanding to leave while the police were reluctant to let them leave.

"If you let them go, the killer will be free to get rid of the evidence." Yusaku Kudo stated. During the course of the investigation, the Kudos had arrived. While the twins and Heiji had solved the case, they had help and so didn't want to take credit. So they let Yusaku have the spotlight.

"The killer is Olivia." he announced.

"Lies!" Olivia denied.

"We have evidence." Yusaku stated as he went on to explain his deduction. Faced with the proof, Olivia sighed as she confessed.

"Fine. I killed Elijah. He deserved to die! I won't say anything else unless I have a lawyer." she promptly declared. Then cuffs were placed on her wrists and the police took her into custody.

* * *

The next morning, they went sightseeing and visited the Thomas Jefferson Memorial, Washington Union Station, and the International Spy Museum. They took pictures of the rotunda, and headed to the station. There were many kinds of food places and stores.

Eisuke was intrigued by the spy museum. The boys and Masumi had fun with the interactive exhibits as they got to experience how spies lived. Overall, they had fun.

* * *

** _den, Finnigan residence;_ **

Kaito and Shinichi put on a movie in tv. They laughed and enjoyed Lord of Rings; the Fellowship. They cheered when Merry and Pippin set off a dragon firework. They exclaimed into surprise when Bilbo up and vanished from his birthday party with his ring. They gaped when they discovered the origins of the ring. 

"Okay, that was unexpected!" Kaito declared. Shinichi nodded his agreement. Then they turned back and resumed watching the movie. They fell into love with the characters and plot. When the credits rolled they got up to take a bathroom break.

* * *

A few days later, their vacation was nearly over. They had photographs ready for the scrapbooks. So Yukiko took the teens shopping. They discovered glitter tattoos. Kaito and Masumi had a new fad. So they went and got several tattoos; peace signs, sun swirls, emojis, animals, and mythical creatures. They also got separate tattoos. 

Masumi got a butterfly, a Squirtle pokemon, logo, and Captain Marvel's symbol. Kaito got a four leaf clover, pikachu, Flash logo, and The MCU Avengers logo.

The teens even made Eisuke, Shinichi, and Heiji get tattoos. Shinichi got a tattoo of a soccer ball, Heiji got a baseball ball, while Eisuke got Captain America symbol.

"Thanks." they said.

* * *

That evening, Yusaku and Yukiko had some alone time. They talked over their dinner. When they finished eating, they hailed the waiter for the dessert menu.


	12. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi furthers his career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12-the epi will be posted next. Change of plans i know, but I found myself with some free time on my hands.

Shinichi, Ran, and Sonoko graduated from Teitan Junior High School In April, they entered high school. Shortly afterwards, Shinichi solved his first official case and started building a reputation as the 'Modern Sherlock Holmes.' Shinichi ignored Ran's anger, he needed all the publicity he could get so he could get more cases. He had a promise to keep.

* * *

One day, Shinichi and Ran visited the US and had several adventures. Ran officially met Sharon Vineyard, an american actress. Sharon was revealed to be a mistress of disguise, having learned her skills from Toichi.

Shinichi would solve his first case on an airplane. His second case was 'Golden Apple' when he solved the murder of an actor. He let Yukiko take the credit, since he wasn't as well known. One time, he solved a murder at an aquarium, a murder-suicide, and so many more. His star was rising...

* * *

** _Osaka;_ **

Heiji and Kazuha hung out. Due to their schoolwork load and club activities, they were lucky to get time with their friends much less each other. Heiji had earned the moniker; Detective of the West. He really wanted to have a match with the twins one day!

They went to the arcade. They laughed as they played the games and had fun. It was nice to have a break once in a while.

* * *

One day, Shinichi got a phone call from Masumi. When Shinichi answered, he was surprised to hear his twin's voice.

"Masumi-neechan?" he asked.

"Hi! Mama says that I can return to Japan for a visit!" Masumi announced.

"That's great! We'll have to get together then." Shinichi replied. They settled down to hash out the details...

* * *

** _the den, Kudo Manor;_ **

Kaito and Shinichi played gin rummy. They rearranged their cards into hands. Then they took turns selecting and discarding cards. Finally, they laid down their cards.

"Full house." Kaito smiled.

"Royal flush. I win!" Shinichi cheered.


	13. Good to be Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team reunites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

** _the den, Kudo Manor;_ **

The twins, Heiji, Eisuke, and Kaito met up. They hugged each other happily. Masumi smiled brightly while Eisuke was overjoyed. It had been so long since they last saw each other.

"It's good to be back!" Masumi beamed.

"It's good to see you guys again." they all said. Then they sat down to catch up over tea and wagashi.

* * *

** _Tropical Land;_ **

The twins went to Tropical Land with Eisuke, Ran and Sonoko. The newly opened amusement park was bustling with visitors. Vendors sold okonomiyaki, crepes, taiyaki, and much more. Visitors were lining up at rides and games.

"Where do we go first?" Masumi asked.

* * *

** _Osaka;_ **

Heiji and Kazuha hung out. They sat down to play Go Fish. They took turns calling each other as they requested cards. They played several rounds and took turns winning before calling it quits.

"Hei-chan! Kazuha-chan! I have daifuku!" Shizuka called.

* * *

** _Tropical Land;_ **

It was dark when Wataru Date arrived at Tropical Land with Kairi, Sora, and Riku in tow. Kairi had gotten a call from their mother when Masumi failed to check in. In addition, Shinichi was also missing. A phone call to Ran yielded horrifying answers.

"The twins said goodbye to us. I think they were planning on checking out those men we saw at the roller coaster. They were dressed in black from head to toe." Ran recalled.

The kids stuck close to Wataru as he checked in with his fellow officers. All of sudden, a yell went up as a pair of officers found a bundle of rags. When flashlights shone on the spot. They found two young children in the heap of clothes. Kairi gasped, recognizing the twins.

"They are my little brother and sister!" Kairi piped up. Shinichi had a head wound while Masumi looked confused.

"I'm taking them home. Thank you for finding them." Date announced.

* * *

The next morning, Kaito was shocked when he saw Shinichi in chibi form. Shinichi was looking glum.

"What happened?" Kaito wanted to know.

"It's a long story." Shinichi answered.

"I'm listening." Kaito stated. So Shinichi launched into his tale...


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team focuses on their next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic; Bound Together will be posted next. Then I'm switching back to Detective Stiles.

"And you know the rest." Shinichi said as he concluded his tale. Shiho watched them silently and carefully.

"That explains a lot." she mused.

"Now, what do we do next?" Heiji asked.

"Since we have plenty of free time, I'm looking in Uncle Toichi's death! I have a promise to keep." Shinichi replied.

"Can I help?" Masumi and Heiji asked.

"Sure." Shinichi smiled.

"We also figure out what our next move will be. Will you be willing to work on an antidote?" Shinichi asked Shiho.

"Sure. But it will take some time. Also you need to be careful while taking it. If they find out we are still alive. Everyone we know are in danger!" Shiho warned.

"We know." they replied. Then they settled in to formulate plans.

* * *

** _Agasa residence;_ **

Agasa was giving the kids his newest invention; detective boys badges.

"You can talk with each other through those badges. You can ever find each other with it." he was saying.

"Cool!" Ayumi beamed. Genta and Mitsuhiko echoed their agreement. The twins looked at each other loving the good news. Those badges would help in cases of emergencies!

* * *

** _Shuichi's bedroom, Jinpei & Kenji's place;_ **

Hiro, Rei, and Shuichi had some alone time. They cuddled up as they discussed their respective days.

"I got to see Takaaki-niisan." Hiro was saying.

"Great!" Rei cheered.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" he asked.

"Let me think about it." Hiro said. Then they resumed cuddling. They needed this.

* * *

** _the afterlife;_ **

Toichi met up with Ethan and the Miyanos. They were watching over their loved ones from the afterlife. Ethan was relieved to see that Eisuke was doing fine and in one piece. Hidemi on the other hand...She was in an extremely dangerous situation and stuck in the wolf's den.

"At least Shiho is safe for the moment." Elena sighed.

"As long as they don't find her, she will remain that way." Akemi reassured.

"Kaito is in a dangerous situation!" Toichi sighed.

"At least his friends and Jii won't let anything happen to him." he added. They could only sigh, their respective nephews, nieces, and children were handfuls.

* * *

** _twins' bedroom, Jinpei & Kenji's place;_ **

Kaito and Shinichi had some alone time. They cuddled.

"The only good thing about you being in this form is that I can cuddle you all I want." Kaito replied.

"Kairi-neechan agrees with you. They loves cuddles." Shinichi complained.

"Just remember that I'm older than I look. Don't treat me like a dumb kid in public!" he declared.

"Noted." Kaito replied. They resumed cuddling. They needed this.

Despite their current predicament, Shinichi was merely glad that he wasn't alone. At least he got to act his actual age. Hopefully they got a cure someday. The BO better watch out. Their day of reckoning was overdue. Then he'd be free to find out what had happened to Toichi. He deserved justice.


End file.
